Phantom Kirby
by MCfan567
Summary: Danny gets trapped on the other side of a natural ghost portal. Now he has to somehow get back home. Meanwhile a nearby king and his lackey witness what just occurred and learn that they could get themselves a new monster for free.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, wow, that actually got your attention? Huh, I didn't think that would work.**

 **Hello all citizens, and everyone else that lives here! Welcome to the first crossover between Kirby and Danny Phantom. At least, according to this site. So, yup. Looks like I got a major case of the plot bunnies. I have a few ideas on where this story will be going, so I hope you stick around!**

 **Well, Kirby, is there anything you'd like to add?**

 **"Poyuu!"**

 **...Words to live by.**

 **Disclaimer: Kirby belongs to Nintendo and Hal, while the anime belongs to 4KidsTV and WarpStar inc. Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartmann and belongs to Nickelodeon.**

 **Chapter 1: A new visitor**

* * *

Welcome to Dreamland, a kingdom famous for peace and quiet. It's the perfect little land... if you like that sort of thing.

One day, in an open clearing next to Whispy Woods, a glowing green swirl appeared out of thin air, completely unnoticed by anyone who lived in the nearby village. These swirls where actually gateways to another dimension. They could appear anywhere, anywhen, and sometimes only lasted for a few moments before it closed. And it is here where our story begins...

* * *

Danny rocketed out of the portal, landing on the ...grass(?) quite painfully. His eyes went wide with realization. He just went through a _natural_ portal! "Uh oh." This was bad. He flew back toward the opening to again meet with his attacker and, more importantly, to not be trapped wherever the heck he was. He almost made it to the portal when...

 _shwoop._

Great. Danny landed on the ground behind where the portal used to be in a crouching position. This just went from bad to worse. He _was_ warned about natural portals; how unpredictable they are, and now, he was stuck on the other side of one. He was sure to get chewed out by the time he got back. Ah, well. Clockwork would probably bail him out if he was about to mess up the timeline.

...yyyep.

...any minute now...

Hmm. Ok, so, apparently Clockwork isn't worried about the situation. So, maybe he should figure out exactly where and when he was, if possible. Danny flew upwards to get a good view of the surrounding area.

Oh... _wow._ He definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore. The first thing that assaulted his vision was the color. It was like some sort of cartoon! Pleasant greens from the puffy, cloud-like trees and rolling hills, and the bright, blue sky. Not to mention all sorts of colors from a small village and a nearby castle on a mountain. Was that even a castle? It looked like some sort of funhouse.

"Man, Sam would hate it here."

And so, Danny figured he was most likely in another dimension. "Ugh. This happens _way_ too often." He should probably go investigate while keeping himself hidden. He had no idea what these people were like or how things worked around here. The less he made himself known, the better. At least, that was his way of thinking.

Unknown to him, a figure sitting on a lawnchair at said castle was enjoying bird watching when he saw what just occurred, and it shocked him to his very core, which is quite an impressive feat, mind you.

Dedede did a spit take with the water he was having. "Escargoooon!" The anthropamorphic snail in question called out in panic "Y-yes, sire?".

"Get tha camera! Hurreh!"

"Oh!" Escargoon slithered in and out of his room as fast as he could. Joining Dedede on the balcony. "What is it?" He asked as he handed the king the camera.

"Ah was just sittin 'ere, bird watchin, when sum sorta' floatin' montah come out of a glowerin', green portal!"

Escargoon was getting really tired of this. "Oh, not again, sire. This is an unhealthy obsession!" He yelled as the king took pictures through his binoculars. "You really need a hobby!"

"What ah need," He said as he watched the developing pictures. "is a monstah to clobbah that there Kirbeh!" He picked out one of the pictures while Escargoon peeked over his shoulder. "Come on!" And the duo raced down to the throne room.

The king jumped into the throne and pressed a button on the armrest, which revealed a television hidden in the wall. The TV flickered to life and revealed the manager of Nightmare Enterprises. King Dedede's main source of monsters.

"Hey, there, Triple D. What'll it be, today?"

"Do you have a lost and found?"

The manager was taken aback "...I'm sorry?"

"There must be sum sorta' glitch in yer techno-systems. Ah was sittin' here, mindin' mah own business, when a portal popped up outta' nowhere, then _this_ thing came flyin' out!" Dedede said as he showed the picture to the television.

"Hmm. How interesting. Give me a moment..." The man then looked down as he fiddled with a tablet.

"I sure hate being put on hold..." Escargoon mumbled.

The man on the screen fiddled some more. "Hm-hmm. Let's see, white hair... flying powers..." The tablet made a siren noise. "Well, sire, after looking through our records, we haven't found _any_ monsters belonging to us matching that one's description. Kind of scary if I do say so, myself."

"What're you sayin'?"

"What I mean is... that monster simply isn't ours, which means it is not our responsibility. So, do with it what you will. Ta-ta!" The television flickered off and moved back into the wall.

The kingly duo stared in disbelief at where the communicator used to be, each blinking twice.

"Currect me if ah'm wrong, Escargoon..." The king started, "but ah think we just got ourselves ah monstah fuh free!" The king laughed merrily.

"It's kinda _spooky_ how our luck changes all of a sudden."

"Ah know! It's a real _spiritual_ development!"

"Hup!" The king hopped off the throne. "C'mon! Let's go play our cards right and introducify ah'selves to our new visitor." The duo laughed evilly as they made their way down to the king-mobile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, hey, reviews that aren't flames! This is already going better than I expected!**

 **DB-19: Well, no. If you couldn't already tell, this is going to take elements of the English dub. So, expect that, and a LOT of puns.**

 **Maple-blind: Thank you! It means a lot to see that people are actually interested!**

 **Curry-llama: It is cute, and, also, super hilarious. If you don't have any knowledge of the Kirby series, this may not make much sense. At the very least you should check out the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!**

 **Other than that, enjoy the new chapter! c(-^.^-)c**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! I lose! Good day, sir!**

 **Chapter 2: So Much for Secrecy**

* * *

Danny was floating around the general are where he came in -invisibly, of course- figuring the best course of action. It was basically the ghost version of pacing. He would just stay here and wait for another portal, but that would be kind of pointless. Besides, Clockwork already made it known that he was meant to be here... probably. Making his way toward the town he saw earlier would definitely be a better idea, but, again, he had no idea what these people were like, or what their reaction towards a ghost would be. It didn't seem that technologically advanced, so he would be safe, but he didn't want to cause a mass panic.

The half-ghost hero decided to indeed go to the town, but invisibly to learn what it was like. If it looked promising, he would go in as a human and pass himself off as a traveler. Fifteen-year-olds did that, right?

Wait a minute, was that the sound of an engine? As in, a car was coming this way? Ok, maybe they were more advanced than he thought.

Danny flew a safe distance in the air and watched for whatever was coming.

"It must have been somewhere around here, your majesty..." a voice said.

Three guesses as to who "it" was. ...Wait, "your majesty"? The king knew he was here? Well, so much for staying hidden.

Soon, an expensive looking old-timey limousine with a gold trim pulled up. And, the people driving it... um...

Ok, so he came to expect a lot of strange and bizarre things from all the time he spent in the Ghost Zone, so he wasn't that "phased" by what he saw, but it was still pretty strange by his standards.

The driver was a giant purple snail with a green spiral shell, yet he had arms and strangely human features. The... um, "native" sitting next to him was a quite large blue penguin who was also oddly human looking despite his beak. He was wearing royal looking clothes, including a gold trimmed cap. He assumed the latter was the king mentioned earlier.

"'Dis here definitely looks like the place, but I don' see 'im anywhere." The apparent king said in a strangely southern accent as they got out of the car.

The driver spoke up. "Well, that's a shame. He looked like he really could've helped out with our little problem." Wait, this kingdom had a problem? So much so that they were eager to go to someone who literally came out of a dimensional portal for help? Huh. Maybe _this_ was what he was meant to do? He may not know much about this place, but Danny was still a hero who jumped at the first sign of someone who needed him.

"Guess we'll just have to find someone else."

Danny decided to make himself known. Heck, they already saw him at one point.

* * *

King Dedede was mightily confuzzled by the current situation. He had a great many questions floating around his head. Just what kind of monster did he see earlier? Why was he floating around like Lolofo and La-dee-da? Where was he now?

The duo was about to leave when the answer to the third question came up and bit them.

"Um, hello." A voice called out behind them.

The king and his lackey screamed comically as the turned around. Behind them they saw the monster they were looking for. It looked strangely like the same species as Sir Ebrum, the king's cabinet minister, only with a lot darker skin tone, and pure white hair. Where his feet should have been was a waving, wispy tail instead.

"Well, I'd say 'take me to your leader,' but I think that would be pointless." The floating... person joked.

The king collected himself. "*ahem* Why hello there. 'Ah'm the ruler of 'dis here kingdom, King Dedede! This here's mah stand-by assistant, Escargoon." He said as he offered a handshake.

The ghostly visitor had to bite back the laughter from hearing their names and introduce himself. "Uh, greetings! You can call me Danny." He said as he shook the king's hand. Was that an okay thing to do? He should've studied more in history. "I couldn't help but overhear that your kingdom had a ...problem?"

The overweight penguin looked peeved at the mention of that. "Ah, yes. Why, it's that no good Kirby! You gotta stop him!"

Kirby? What the heck did he do? "Um... why?" Danny asked.

"Huh?" The dynamic duo was taken aback by the monster's statement. You could practically hear xylophones as they both blinked twice. They simply expected any monster to jump at the opportunity to attack a star warrior. They both excused themselves as they turned around and huddled together outside of the supposed monster's hearing range.

"Great, of all the monsters we just so happen to find, he had to be a goody-two-shoes," said Escargoon.

"Don' chu worreh' Ah got myself an idea. If he wants to be sum' sorta hero, then all we gotta do is make Kirby look like the bad guy!" The two laughed evilly as they turned back towards the ghostly teen.

"Turrebly' sorreh 'bout that, Ah must've gotten carried away. Here, why don' we make our way back to the castle, where we can discuss matters there?" The king kindly offered.

Well, if Danny wanted to help these people, he needed to know as much about this threat as possible. "Of course, thank you for the offer, ...your …majesty." he said, trying to sound formal.

And so, the duo rode the king-mobile all the way back to Castle Dedede, with Danny staying hidden by flying overhead, unaware of the contemplative, glowing, yellow eyes that were watching them all the whole time.

"Hmm. I wonder how this will play out."


End file.
